Rookie Blue: A new beginning
by Kitarah
Summary: The story of Alexis Parker and Her sister Casey, both daughters of the new police commissioner and both dealing with a troubled past. Alexis being back from her tour in the Navy seals while Casey deals with the troubled thoughts of knowing her sister is so damaged.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I took one last deep breath I looked to the one man that always intimidated me. Heck I had been to Afghanistan, Iraq and even witnessed the most sinister things happen and not once was I ever intimidated like the man that was sitting beside me. We sat outside the police station where I was going to work. 15 division was my next job. They had been through a lot and I was given the full details of each incident that had happened. I closed my eyes once more and I took another deep breath; breaking the silence between the two of us.

"Are you ready?" His voice bellowed out.

"Yes sir"

We soon got out of the vehicle and I held my bag in my hand as my eyes saw how big the building was. I was quick to follow suite as the new police commissioner walked towards the door. I was assigned to 15 division for a reason, my little sister started a year ago and my father wanted me to check in on her and keep an eye on her as well. As we walked towards the staff sergeants office everyone's gaze fell on the two of us. Everyone's but my little sisters gaze. As we got into his office I stood by the door with my bag in hand and my gaze straight forward.

"Staff Sargent Shaw, it is a pleasure to meet you"

"Commissioner Parker, I never thought you would come here, what brings you here? And I mean it's a pleasure to meet you as well sir"

My gaze did not deter from staring straight ahead like I was trained for the last six years. As I saw my father sit down that was when my gaze turned to see my little sister walking along with two of her friends. Casey Parker was my little sister by two years and hated me for leaving when I had joined the Seals. She barely returned my phone calls and I knew she was saddened every time I called. My mother always told me when she cried after I called. As she looked into my eyes she immediately ran off and in that moment I flinched just once but my fathers gaze put me back in place.

"Oliver, you have both of my daughters under your command, my Alexis here will be a fine addition to your detective unit as well as uniform. I would prefer it if she was a uniform officer for now Oliver, just to ease her back from the military"

"She was recently discharged sir?"

"Yes just got back six months ago, due to injuries. She was honourably discharged after serving six years"

"I'm sure she will make an excellent officer sir, and I will see to it she is placed with several of my best officers"

I looked at my father and he stood up and immediately I tensed as I stood more firm and confident. He then shook Oliver Shaw's hand and he turned to look at me and I just looked into his eyes.

"I will personally be here after your shift to pick you up, and if Casey wants a ride tell her"

"Yes sir"

"Stay safe out there soldier I expect you home in one piece"

"Yes sir"

When he hugged me I tensed even more as images flashed through my mind of the torture I went through. Immediately he pulled away and closed his eyes as he swore under his breath.

"Sorry I forgot"

When his gaze fell to my bottom lip he saw the small trickle of blood as he realized I bit my lip. Immediately he pulled out his handkerchief and held it out to me. I quickly wiped my lip and I looked over at Staff sergeant Shaw.

"One thing I forgot to mention Oliver, she does not like to be hugged or touched… She was-well I guess she can tell you when the time is right"

"Yes sir I will make sure she is the most comfortable person here"

"Just no special treatment Oliver, I will see you later"

"Good bye sir"

When my father walked past me he stopped for a moment and I took a sharp intake of breath again as I felt his gaze on me one last time.

"Good bye father" I whispered.

And with that he was out the door as only Staff Sergeant Shaw and myself stood in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Immediately I was escorted to the women's locker room and Oliver looked at me.

"Your locker will be here, and I'll wait for you to get dressed"

"Thank you sir" I said softly.

As I walked out in uniform Staff Sergeant Shaw was waiting and he showed me around. Everyone was watching as he lead me around and when we got to the parade room he closed the door before anyone could enter and he looked at me.

"You will come here in uniform and I will come in and inform you and everyone else if there is anything special going on, as well do you want to go out in the field today?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now I'm assuming your going to tell me about your no touch thing?"

I closed my eyes and immediately images and my screams echoed in my head.

"When I was in Afghanistan on my fourth tour I was captured and tortured for three months sir. Hence the medical discharge with honours"

Oliver just stared at me as I told him what happened and he closed his eyes for a moment and I just stood there. His gaze fell on all the officers waiting outside and he looked back at me.

"Ok have a seat I will introduce you in a bit and then I'll take you out myself today. Then assign you to an officer tomorrow"

"Thank you sir"

He smiled at me and soon he opened the door and everyone walked in. Immediately the whispers ensued and I just sat there looking at the boards up front. I felt the gaze of each officer in the room. Until I felt one particular person. She sat beside me and I broke my gaze as she looked into my eyes.

"Why are you here?" She said coldly.

"Because of dad" I whispered back.

Before our conversation could continue Staff Sergeant Shaw stood at the front of the room and began to talk about today's events and what he wanted each officer to do.

"Ok now to the juicy part, I'm sure your all wondering who this girl is right here… Her name is Alexis Parker, she is starting her first day back in our division. she was gone for six years and I will personally be training her, which means… What Diaz?"

"You'll be out on the field?"

"Exactly… I will be out on the field accepting calls… So let's go do your thing and remember protect, serve and stay safe people"

I immediately rose up and looked at Casey and she walked over to a board that had her name on it and she looked over to me. She was assigned desk duty and I saw the dread on her face. I quickly walked over to staff Sergeant Shaw and looked into his eyes.

"Sir may I suggest I ride with Casey?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, I don't want special treatment and I would feel comfortable with her since she is my sister"

"Right your father said no special treatment, alright I'll ride with you till we arrest someone then I'll pull Casey from the desk"

I nodded at him and soon we were outside getting into a vehicle when I was stopped by several people.

"You're the commissioners daughter?" Asked a girl.

"Y-yes ma'am" I said softly.

"My name is Andy, Andy McNally, this is Gail Peck and Chris Diaz, and Chloe Price"

I smiled at all of them and immediately Oliver walked out and I quickly stood at attention waiting for my orders. It was hard to break out of habit that had been developed for six years.

"What are you doing standing around go drive somewhere" said Oliver with a smile.

Soon we were driving around and Oliver had a smile on his face. He was enjoying the freedom and I just sat in my seat quiet as I watched how everyone went about their day.

"So you want to tell me a bit about yourself, what was it like in the military?"

"It was a lot of order sir, in Afghanistan and Iraq I was tasked with going into the harshest areas to talk with the locals. My unit was one of the best out there"

"What about Casey?"

"She stayed behind, my father forbid her from going to join, he knew how much I changed from the video calls we did"

"You never came home?"

"Once, for Christmas"

I looked over at Oliver and he was watching the road. As we were driving around we got our first arrest and it went with ease. Oliver smiled at me and soon when we arrived back he helped me with my paper work and then went and got Casey.

"You will be riding with your sister today, and please go easy on her"

"Alright"

"Alexis, call me if you have any questions or need anything"

"Yes sir"

I soon followed my sister out and we were driving around. The silence was nice as I observed everyone going about their day and Casey looked over at me.

"You doing alright?"

"Yes"

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"When did you eat last?"

"four days ago"

I then heard her take a deep breath and she pulled over to a connivence store and I quickly got out with her. As she was grabbing some food I looked at her and I pulled out my wallet and paid for the both of us. When we got into the vehicle that's was when we got a call.

When we arrived at the station I watched as Casey took our first arrest into the booking area and before anyone could react the guy pulled a knife on Casey and I watched and reacted just like my training. Before the guy could even react I was on top of him with the knife ever so close to his vein. One simple jolt and the knife would be lodged into his jugular. Before anyone could say anything I rolled the guy over and handcuffed him. My gaze fell on Casey and she was stunned and had a small cut on her neck. As I walked away from her I walked over to Oliver and he looked into my eyes.

"What happened in there?"

"It was my fault sir I forgot to pat him down throughly, the situation is contained sir"

When Oliver looked at me he saw the small drips of blood on my hand and he pulled my hand up. His gentle touch caused me to open my hand from the fist I had it in and he saw the deep cut. He quickly pulled off his tie and wrapped my hand up. Casey walked from the booking area and before she went to the showers to change her gaze landed on me.

"My office lets go I'll wrap your hand up, you need to go get stitches"

"Could you just do it sir?"

he looked at me and nodded and I just watched as Casey walked away. Andy and the others walked into Oliver's office as he was patching me up and they saw I never flinched once as he did his best.

"Alexis, do you want to come to the penny after work?" Asked Price.

"I-I can't, I have to go home… But maybe next time?"

"Sure, Oliver meet you there?" Said Andy.

A simple nod ensued as they left and I just looked into Oliver's eyes.

How was I going to explain this to my father?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As another week passed by I was starting to get into a new routine. My mornings would consist of running till the sun came up then trying to enjoy a family breakfast like my mother wanted and lastly to go to work. Each day was starting to be the same and it was a relief from the nightmares that plagued my mind each night. As I walked into the parade room I saw Casey was talking with her friends and I just stood in the back as everyone was still coming in. As I stood there I saw Andy and her husband laughing away and I closed my eyes for a moment. Remembering the happiness that my team had before all hell broke loose echoed within my mind. The laughs we all shared when we were out in the field, the good memories. When we were given a little leave the first thing I knew I had to do was call home. When I managed to make a phone call to my father, His voice calmed me down as I was ready to cry. It was hard being Away from my family but it had to be done. It was my choice to be over there and I wanted to finish my mission.

"Alright guys lets get this party started, first off we have a new detective, Grant Pierce who is working Homicide. Let's welcome him to our family, Secondly we have a small crime spree going on you will be patrolling these areas, make yourself known. And thirdly assignments are on the board have fun, protect, serve and whatever else"

My gaze fell on Detective Pierce and he just smiled as everyone introduced themselves. The majority of the rookie cops were all over him in a heart beat. As I stood up as soon as everyone left my gaze fell on my name and I saw I was patrolling with McNally. I looked over at Oliver and he slowly walked over to me and smiled.

"I put you with one of my best officers, you'll do fine. Your sister is on desk duty. And call me if anything happens"

"Yes sir"

"Stay safe Alexis I mean it"

I nodded at him and soon McNally and I were in a squad car patrolling the streets. My mind lingered on Detective Pierce as he was still in my mind. The way his silvery jet black hair laid perfectly messy on top of his head almost like he just got out of bed and his greenish blue eyes made him look almost like a super model as he sat on the desk in his fitted purple shirt and dark grey pants. He looked amazing and my breath caught in my throat when I realized what I was thinking about.

"So how are you liking it so far?" Asked McNally as she continued to drive.

"It's alright, I'm starting to get use to it"

Before another word could be said between us my phone rang and I got a call on my cell phone. It was Casey and she was bored on her desk duty job.

"Did you eat yet?" She asked.

"No"

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Two days ago"

During my call my focus was turned to the radio as we got a call. When we arrived at our call I looked at McNally and then over to the park where we had a call of an accident. I looked around the park and I saw a guy sitting on the ground with his bike.

"Sis I gotta go, call you back" I said as I got out of the car.

I then walked in front of McNally as we both approached the guy and that was when I saw the shine of the gun. Immediately he shot in our direction and I placed myself in front of McNally and took all the bullets. When I pulled my gun out of its holster I shot the guy once before he took off. I struggled to breath as I swore under my breath and before I could say anything I felt McNally grip my shirt. As we both laid on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"You, you've been shot" she said I. A state of shock.

When I looked at my arm and then to my vest I closed my eyes and looked at her. This was going to get complicated and it was the last thing I needed.

"We need to separate, you go back to the squad car I'll stay here, I'm fine I promise"

I then pulled off my vest and saw six bullets and I felt my side was sticky. A flesh wound mixed in with the already flesh wound on my arm. I grabbed my gun and pulled out the clip as well and I closed my eyes to try remember the guys description. Soon McNally and I were taken back to the station and we talked about the incident to so many people. When I was finished with my statement I immediately saw my father talking with Oliver and again I cringed. When his eyes landed on me I just stood there as he walked over to me.

"What were you thinking?" He said angrily.

I again closed my eyes and I knew my father was more angry then ever.

What was I thinking?

my father quickly pulled me into a room and began to shout how dangerous my actions were and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I stood still and strong.

"God damn it Alexis I can not lose you, I lost you once and it killed all of us"

When I saw the tear in my fathers eye fall I immediately grasped onto him and he held me closely.

"I will never leave you, I promise"

When he pulled me into a hug I held onto him tightly and that was when I saw Casey and detective Pierce standing at the window. The fear that coursed through Casey made me cringe again and I soon let go of my father.

"Casey needs me right now, I'll see you at home"

As I opened the door I saw Andy and her husband in a long embrace. As I reached Casey I quickly pulled her into my arms and I could hear her soft sobs as I held her close to me.

"Don't worry sis I'm fine, I've been through worse"

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and I tried to give her the best fake smile I could.

As we began to walk towards the doors I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Andy and her husband Sam.

"Parker, thank you so much for saving her. I-if I-"

"It's fine, your welcome"

Soon Casey and I were out the door and for once I didn't feel the anger she always had towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As another week progressed I was finally getting confident enough to be on my own. As I was finishing my morning run I saw Andy and her friend Tracy who was lead detective for the guns and gangs unit on the second floor running in the park. I quickly passed by them and did another couple laps causing me to run a total of five miles. As I was finishing my work out which consisted one handed push up as I was working out I felt them watching me and I slowly walked away from them when I was done.

When I arrived in uniform to the parade room my eyes landed on Grant and he was smiling away talking with Casey. A smile crept on my face as I realized she was happy and soon Oliver walked in and the day started. I was assigned to the front desk to deal with the walk in calls and I closed my eyes as I was doing paper work. Casey soon sat beside me and she was smiling brightly.

"You seem happy" I said as I was writing down information.

"Grant asked me to the Penny with him after work"

"Oh a date that's awesome"

As I continued to write down more information on a call I received I saw a hand holding a chain and two dog tags land in front of my view and immediately I looked up. My face lit up with joy as four tall looking men stood before me. Each had on a tight fitting black shirt on with navy green pants and all of them wore dog tags around their necks. They all had the classic military cut and I just smiled as I ran out the side of the door and immediately jumped on the first one.

"Hey princess were happy to see you too"

"Kyle what are you doing here? What are all of you doing here"

"Well they came with me"

When my gaze fell on a guy who stepped forward immediately I grasped onto him and could barely control my tears. My arms flew around the one person that kept me alive those three months I was captured.

"Marc… I-I-"

"We've missed you too princess" said Marc.

All five of the men held onto me as I cried into Marc's arms and soon Andy, Chloe, Chris Diaz and even Tracy were standing behind me watching my reaction. When Oliver burst through the doors immediately I stood up and looked at him.

"Alexis can you give me an explanation please?"

"Sir we are sorry to come here, it's just-"

"I was finally released from the hospital and I wanted to see Alexis, my name is Captain Marc Tyler, I was Commander Parker's senior officer during her final tour… I again apologize for this inconvenience sir but I just had to see our princess"

"Sir I apologize as well, for my reaction and causing a commotion-"

Oliver quickly put up his hand and immediately I stood still. Oliver then walked over to my squad and extended his hand out to each of them and thanked all of them. When he reached Marc, I watched out of the corner of my eye and immediately Marc shook Oliver's hand. When I saw they were about to leave I quickly turned to try and stop them and that was when I felt the injury I sustained last week by saving Andy from being shot. Two ribs broke in the assault and I never reported it to anyone. When I cringed immediately Marc and everyone turned their attention to me.

"Alexis, what happened?" Asked John Carter. He was our medic in the field and he saved all our lives in the field. When he pulled off my vest and pulled up my shirt immediately everyone gasped as they saw all the scars on my back. My sister quickly ran off and I immediately pulled my shirt down.

"It's just a small bruise, I was shot at a week ago… I'm fine" I said coldly.

"Alexis I-" said Kyle

"I'll see you guys later"

"princess wait-"

"Let her go guys, sir we apologize for stopping by and assure you it will not happen again" said Marc.

I quickly ran into the women's locker room and walked over to my locker and immediately began to hit it as hard as I could.

"Lexi, you finished?" Asked Oliver.

"Sir-I-I…"

"It's ok, for once I saw happiness in your eyes and your smile… Those men really cared about you"

"They were my family sir, Marc, John, Scott, Tyler, And Kyle… They were my family, they were everything to me"

Oliver smiled at me and he sat down beside me as I looked into his eyes and that's when I remembered all of them would protect me. Make sure I had enough to eat, make sure I was safe at night. Heck they even made sure I wasn't cold or home sick. Marc made sure I survived when we were captured. He gave up his position when I was pulled from mine and beaten in front of all of them.

"Those scars…"

"Marc and I were captured he ordered the others to hide and I wasn't hidden good enough because I got separated from the others. A group of insurgents found me and pulled me out. They knew I wasn't alone and they beat me in front of the others. They knew they were hiding. Marc gave up his position when they pulled out a knife and cut my back repeatedly. For three months we were tortured for information. I was used against Marc and vies versa… Marc took the blunt of the attacks. But he was the reason why we were able to escape"

Oliver closed his eyes and I just took a deep breathe. Immediately I heard a locker slam and that was when I saw Casey run out the locker room.

She was standing there the whole time and she heard everything. I quickly stood up and ran after her but before I could reach her she was gone. I closed my eyes again and held my hands in a fist. Everything was unravelling faster then I could deal my shift ended I quietly walked out the door and through the parking lot. When I saw Marc in his vehicle along with the others my eyes lite up as they waited for me.

"Princess how was work?" Asked Kyle.

"We'll pretty sure Casey won't talk to me anymore"

"Lex I'm sorry I forgot" said John.

"Don't worry, why don't we go get a drink they have this bar called The Black Penny"

Everyone agreed and as we walked into the bar my eyes landed on familiar faces as well as Grant and Casey sitting in a corner table. The six of us soon sat down and we were talking about the fun times during our training as well as our deployments. The smile on my face could not compare to the happiness I felt as I was with my family.


End file.
